Just My Luck!
by xXStoneWalkerXx
Summary: There are two different types of people. The nerdy bookworms that stay home and study. The outgoing athletic popular people that go out partying on Friday nights. What happens when they get stuck in their school for the entire summer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Stone here! So this is a story to take Fearless's place until my writers block for that story go away. But I'm really exited for this one. I'm going to try a different writing style so please don't hate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

There are two different types of people. The nerdy bookworms that stay home and study. The outgoing athletic popular people that go out partying on Friday nights. Both of never intersect. They stay in their little cliques, judging the other. But our two main characters are these. The boy, the popular jock. The girl, the nerdy bookworm. And thus our story begins...

~#~

It's a river. A river of teenagers in the hallways exited for summer vacation. Except for one person. A small blond Junior squeezes through the crowd, trying to make it through to her locker. The girl hates summer. She's away from school and has nothing to do. Average teenagers her age would go on vacation or party. Her? Stay at home and read.

The girl finally reaches her locker. She enters her four digit code and successfully opens it. Memories of the year come flooding back. Making a friend, acing her finals, her track and field tryouts. Ah, good times.

"HAPPY SUMMER, BOOKWORM!"

A loud voice booms in her ear, with a noogie to the head. The girl squirms away from the oncoming boy. She swiftly turns around to face her visitor.

He wears a cheeky smile on his face. His blue hair sticking in every direction. Is that a hair pin? His tan hands are placed on his hips in a silly manner. The boy towers over her in a proud aura.

The girl cracks a smile. "Happy summer, Black Star."

The two grew up together as neighbors. With the boy's narcissistic attitude and the girls shy persona, they mash really easily. Sure Black Star can be a dickwad, but they love each other just like a brother and sister.

"See you at home, Maka!" Black Star yells, walking away.

Maka sighs as she shoves everything remaining from her locker to her backpack. Maybe she had time to go to the library. She took the chance. With another human river dive she set off.

~#~

"Yo, Soul! Party tonight, my house, 7 AM and till the mornin' comes!"

Screams like this filled a boys ears. He walked in a slouched manner to his locker, people making way for him. Girls giggles and whispered to each other about his looks. Boys gave a friendly high-five.

Life for this jocky couldn't get any better.

A classmen of his walked up to him. Or more skipped. It was a girl with short blonde hair and a child like completction. She yanked his sleeve.

"Soul~," The girl sang. "Kiddo is having a party tonight!"

"Yeah Patti. I know. You've been bothering me for the past five days. I know your boyfriend is hosting one of his very symmetrical parties." The boys said.

The girl just giggles and ruffled his snow white hair. "See you tonight Soul~!"

Patti skipped away once more. He grinned at his friends silly behavior.

Soul reached his locker and opened it. All that was remaining were a few love letters(which he threw away) a couple of notebooks and a condom? The hell.

He heard cackling behind him. That jackass.

"Black Star why is there a freaking condom in my locker?" Soul asked the newcomer.

"That is for my lowly servant to find out!" Black Star replied.

Soul sighed as he shut his locker. Both boys walked together through the crowd.

"Oh hey, I'm gunna go shoot some hoops in the gym." Soul said, inching towards the gymnasium that was to their left.

"Okay, but don't be disappointed when your god is not there to see your terrible skills!"

Soul scoffed as Black Star trotted away. Soul made his way into the empty gym, placing his backpack on the stands. He got out the rack of Basketballs. He stripped his white uniform jacket and tie.

Soul stretched, feeling his back pop. In his backpack, he got out his IPod and cranked his music.

Soul lost himself into the music. He randomly shot ball into the basket at various points in the gym, all of them making it.

He played for awhile until he thought it was time to go. So he packed up his things and exited the gym.

Walking through the now deserted hallways, Soul couldn't help thinking about his last year. He was a Junior. Next year a Senior. It was going to be exiting. Ordering Freshmen around, making them pay for his lunch. He could just imagine it.

He can near the front door, meeting up with a girl he didn't know. She had blond hair that was tied up in ridiculous pigtails. They swapped awkward glances. He knew who she was. Sort of.

He grasped the door handle and pushed. The door jerked, but didn't open. He tried it again resulting in the same thing over and over.

"Shit. We're locked in."

* * *

**Until next time my little noodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry dearies! Stone apologizes in advance for anything she did wrong. So on to the long awaited chappie( a day). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka's body froze. This could not be happening to her. Her father would worry. He might even go searching for her! He may even include the SWAT Team! She wasn't missing! She was right under his nose.

"W-what?" Maka said dumbly.

"We're freaking locked in, that's what." The boy next to her growled.

Maka recognized him immediately. With his pale locks and demon eyes it was hard to forget about him. He was popular. The jock.

The pair glared at the door as if it would open in any second. They were getting nowhere.

The boy dropped his bag and walked away the opposite direction. Maka sputtered words.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Maka whined.

The boy turned to look at her. "To see if I can find anyone,". He gave her a 'duh-stupid' look. "You comin' pigtails?"

Maka hesitated. She slowly set her bag down next to his and trotted slowly towards him.

The boy smirked showing rows of shark like teeth. Maka didn't even flinch.

And so the two go wandering through Shibusen Academy searching for any life or some kind of exit. Both feeling extremely awkward.

The boy cleared his throat. "So..."

"So..." Maka echoed.

There was silence. Only the clapping of feet against tile. Maka fumbled with the end of her white trench coat.

"Soul." He stated.

"Huh?"

"My name."

She was about to say 'I know' but she stopped. That would sound stalker ish.

"Maka." She replied.

"Got a last name?"

"Albarn. What's yours?"

"Eater."

Maka's head whipped to face him. He peeked at her with one eye through ghostly hair, hand thrown behind his head.

"That's not a last name!" Maka chided.

"Well it is."

"No, seriously. What's your real last name."

Soul sighed. "I guess it's no use arguing with you since you are a stubborn brat."

"I'm not stubborn." She mumbled, looking away while crossing her arms across her chest.

"My real last name is Evans. I had it legally change when I was thirteen." Soul shrugged.

"Why?"

"Long story."

Maka pouted. "Awe! I don't get to hear it?!"

"Yup." Soul stifled a laugh.

After that, everything went quiet. It wasn't awkward like before.

Maka hated herself. She hated men. Despised them. All thanks to her good-for-nothing father. But why does she feel she can trust him. Tell him about her life? She was still scared to tell her eighth grade friend, Tsugumi Harudori.

She didn't know this feeling. Was it... Happiness? Yeah, happiness. And for once, without it being fake, she smiled.

* * *

**LET FLUFF BE BORN! So thanks for all the follows/favorite/reviews. You had me so surprised. Some of you even followefavorites me. I feel so loves. Anyways. Thanks for reading. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Urg... Sorry about last chapter. I didn't realize it was that short until I looked at it. Well I was reading someone elses' story and they had an authors poll and they answered questions. I thought I should try something like that. derp so here we go!**

**AUTHOR POLL!**

**Electricity or no?**

**Derp. I fail**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

No one was there. Just them. It became really weird. Soul tried shoving a desk in a window, but found out they were unbreakable. So officially... They were screwed. Maka, without hesitation, headed the way into the library. Soul, on the other hand, went back to the gym.

Maka liked it in the library. With all it's smells and selections. Every time she would open a book, new knowledge would fill her head. She loved reading fairy tails of a knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress. Or a futuristic tale on new inventions. The world of books never left anything out.

She currently was reading a book about a girl fighting a bunch of kids to the death. Only one person could survive. It was sick but amazing. (Sound familiar, anyone?)

She sat there is silence for a while. She loved it. Until a certain white hair boy happened to show up. Drenched in sweat she might add.

Maka heard the music before she saw him. It was some kind of rock, Maka recognized. She looked up as the door burst open.

Soul's shirt was slung over his shoulder, wearing a plain white Under Armor undershirt. Sweat ran down his face. He stared lazily at her. Maka blinked.

"May I help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

Maka sighed. "What do you want?"

"Wow, you sound so happy to see me," Soul scoffed. "Please. I was bored."

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff."

Maka slammed her book shut. "What the hell?"

"Stuff."

"Oh my god! Will you just shut up?!"

"No way it hell, tiny-tits." Soul smirked.

"Fuck of. I'm gonna go take a shower. I highly suggest you do the same."

Maka scooted her chair from the table, bringing the book with her. She stopped beside Soul.

"Makaaaa..."

"Huh? Can't hear-"

"CHOP!"

Maka slammed the book hard into his skull. She harrumphed as she went to retrieve her backpack with had extra clothes from track and field.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed over to the gym where the shower stalls were placed. Her footsteps echoed across the large empty gym. Near the back, she spotted the changing rooms. She walked in.

The room was in a rectangular form with a hallway that led to the showers. Maka locked the door just in case, as she stripped.

Maka walked through the hall greeted by a towel rack. She grabbed a towel and found a shower in the corner. Cranking the water, she took out her neatly tied pigtails and put the bands outside on her towel. Luckily they still had the soap and shampoo.

She scrubbed her hair with the shampoo, carefully getting the scalp. She was about done with the shower suddenly turned a freezing cold. Maka yelped and shut it off. Muffled laughter sounded in her ears.

"SOUL EATER EVANS!" Maka yelled. "I will personally skin you alive and feed your corpse to Professor Stein!"

"Yeah right." She heard.

"Your a jerk."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Soul replied. "Oh, and I really wonder how big they are."

Maka could hear him smirk. She covered her chest. "UHG! You pervert!"

"You know it."

So Maka quickly dried off and got dressed, leaving her hair down with a towel around her neck. She took a seat in the bleachers, taking out her book.

~#~

He loved it. He loved to tease her. Her reaction to little things fascinated him. Sure he had every girl wrapped around his finger, but this girl? She was stubborn. Stubborn as fuck. And he loved it.

He finished his shower rather quickly, getting dressed and walking out. There he saw a sleeping Maka, hair still wet, her face in a book.

He sighed as he made his way over to her. He carried her bridal style. Soul carried her to the Infirmary. He knew for a fact that there were about four beds. Thanks to Black Star always having to go there.

He gently set Maka down, covering her up. She snuggled into the blanket, only her face sticking out. It looked utterly adorable. Like a little kitten in a champagne glass. Soul chuckled as he laid down in his own bed.

How was this going to work? All summer? With a bookworm? He could do it. And with that last thought, Soul drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**So here I am listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons on repeat. Derp. Please review. I haven't seen much of those lately. I'm feeling lonely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Stone here once again! So i'm just going to put this out there; I got so many reviews and favorites and follows. I'm feeling really happy.**

**AUTHORS POLL!**

**Should Maka fall for Soul first, or Soul fall for Maka?**

**ANSWERING QUESTIONS!**

**I only got one but here it is.**

**MakaEvansIsAwesome: ****_Yes, they did get stuck on the last day of school._**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me:** Hey doodz... I don't own ze Soul Eater.

**Soul: **Damn straight!

**Me: **Shut it, doofus.

* * *

**~#~**

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 4: Bored to Death? Play Time For The Bookworm?**

**~#~**

Maka woke up terribly. The sound of Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines. Maka despised that song. She sat up lazily as her head shifted to where the music was coming from. It wasn't in the room. Nor was Soul. Wait... Hold the traffic and stop the dogs. Did Soul bring her here? To the infirmary? He must have. She remembered falling asleep on the bleachers, waiting for Soul.

She sighed as she walked out. If Soul was behind the music, she was going to murder him with a fork. Yes, a fork. It took a while to trace it down. Least to say, she was crabby and tired as a insomniac.

"_I know you want it!"_

"Urg.. Shut it off." Maka mumbled.

She traced it to the gym. Hmm, she wonders why. She cracked open the door. Soul was dribbling a basketball down the court, coming to a stop at a 3-point mark point and threw the ball into the air. The ball went in the basket with a swish. Maka could also see him dance to the ball in a hip hop type style and sing along. He had an amazing voice, she might add.

He wore nothing on his torso with just his gym shorts on. Maka quietly walked in and climbed up the bleachers. She sat there watching him practice. He was good. No wonder why he was so popular.

He turned around to face her direction to get the ball. Then she notices a long scar going from his left shoulder and went diagonally to his right hip through his waist band of his shorts. Why didn't she see that sooner? How did he get it? It looked old. She stared at it until her turned back around and shot another hoop.

The song came to an end. Soul put up his ball and went to retrieve his music device from the speakers. When he got back, he finally noticed Maka.

"Oh, hey. Your up." No she was sleeping. Dumbass.

"Yup. Did you bring to the infirmary?" Maka started her climb back down.

He nodded. "Yeah, since you were so engrossed in your book, you fell asleep."

Soul said something else, Maka couldn't catch. Maka caught up with him. Her eyes scanned his scar again. She poked it. Soul swatted to hand away.

"Where'd that come from?" Maka asked.

"A fork." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Really? Like seriously. Yesterday, like I didn't see it. So like it just appeared out of nowhere."

Soul stared at her the threw his head back, laughing. Maka pouted and started to his shoulder.

"Shut up! Are you like laughing at me?"

He continued this for a couple for minutes. He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and playfully ruffled Maka's hair.

"You are such a valley girl." He chuckled.

"Only like when I wake up."

He laughed again at this, earning another pout from Maka. This was really weird... Something was wrong. Maka didn't know what.

"I'm going to freshen up." Maka said, going to retrieve her actual uniform. Maka grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

She locked the door, quickly changing into her sailor like uniform with her beloved white and blue drench coat. She retied her hair into her pigtails, fastening little skull clips to them. She nodded at herself and walked out. To the library.

~#~

Soul was bored. It was afternoon. He was hungry and he was bored. So the first idea came to mind was to find the bookworm. Which he probably knew.

So he headed off to the room with the books. His guess was right. There was Maka, seated at a table, face in her book. He walked up to her table and sat right in front of her, just staring at her. She looked up at him annoyed.

"What now." Maka asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm bored." Soul whined.

"Don't know how to fix that."

"I'm hungry."

Soul's stomach grumbled along with Maka's in complete unison. She glanced at her stomach and stood up. Soul grinned like a child and followed her out. Side by side, the pair walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Maka." Soul broke the silence.

"What."

"Truth or Dare."

"Neither."

"Awe, come one! Please, just one round?!"

"Fine. Just one."

"Truth or dare."

"Truth." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Who do you hate."

Silence. "You want the honest answer?"

Soul nodded.

"You."

* * *

**[Ouch. That's gotta hurt.]**

**Soul:** Next time on Just My Luck, Chapter Five: Bonding Time For Haters? Truths Be Told?

**Maka: **Review for us please.


End file.
